Something Special
by bunengshuo
Summary: AU. If his brother hadn’t cleverly asked him to be the best man, Sasuke most likely wouldn’t have shown up. But at the end of the night, Sasuke would conclude that his brother's wedding was a success.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

The first time Sasuke noticed her was at his brother's wedding. He was the best man. She was the maid of honor.

Her dark hair contrasted with the others. One had bright blond hair and blue eyes. Sasuke cynically concluded that she was a dumb blond, just like the rest of them. He could always pinpoint the bride's pink hair. Sasuke wondered how his childhood friend – who had originally declared her undying love for him – had ultimately ended up with his brother. Not that Sasuke held a grudge or anything. In fact her "love" was more annoying than flattering.

Sasuke shifted his attention to her again. There was no mistaking which family she was from. Her pale eyes gave it away. She was from Neji's family, the Hyuuga. At the thought of the man, Sasuke looked for his business partner. The man was sitting with his wife and their three-year old son sat on his lap. Even Sasuke had to admit that they looked nice together.

Once again, Sasuke went back to looking at her. She looked as if she was about to cry. Sure he was happy for his brother and soon to be sister in law but certainly not to the point of tears. Sasuke hated emotional girls. It often meant they were clingy.

Before he knew it, the ceremony ended with his brother kissing the bride. Great, Sakura was now part of their dysfunctional family. Sasuke let out a sigh, finding little comfort in knowing that the wedding was half way through. If his brother hadn't cleverly asked him to be the best man, Sasuke most likely wouldn't have shown up. After the newly married walked in front of him, Sasuke froze.

What was he suppose to do again?

As if on cue, he felt someone's arm hook into his and lead him down the aisle.

"See Uchiha-san, this is what happens when you miss the rehearsal." She quietly whispered.

"Hn." Sasuke immediately caught the scent of lavender. He assumed it was from the bouquet that she was holding. It wasn't. Of course Sakura would have chosen roses. The scent must have been from her. Sasuke was about to ask for her name but before he had a chance to do so, she let go of him. It surprised him how quickly he missed her touch.

"Thank you Uchiha-san." She gave him a polite smile and walked away, somehow disappearing into the crowd.

Sasuke had no idea what just happened. He did know that he needed a drink – a really _strong_ drink. Only one question occupied his mind.

Who was she?

* * *

He should have given his brother more credit. No alcohol anywhere. The food was good too. Of course the cake was a bit too sweet but Sasuke never liked sweets in the first place. Looking around the room, Sasuke noticed that most of the people had left. His brother had his wife sitting in his lap. God knows what he was whispering to her. Whatever it was, the blush on her cheeks brought her pink hair to shame. Neji was dancing with his wife. Their child was nowhere to be seen. The blond girl was dancing with Shikamaru. Sasuke had no idea how his other business partner, supposedly the "genius," ended up with her. Sasuke chose not to give it any further thought.

"You haven't danced all night Uchiha-san." Sasuke was slightly startled as the girl took a seat next to him. Sasuke took this time to observe at a closer distance. Her hair was really a dark navy color; it framed her face perfectly. Sasuke had to control the sudden urge to run his fingers through her hair. The dress that she wore complimented her rather well.

"Hn."

"Do you not like to dance?"

"Not particularly."

"Ah I see. That is such a shame. I think those girls would love to have a chance to dance with you." Sasuke deliberately chose not to look at the direction she was pointing at.

"Not interested."

"Hinata!" Sasuke looked up at the man who had so rudely interrupted their conversation. It was really more her talking but Sasuke still considered it as a conversation.

"Kiba-kun!" Sasuke's eye twitched slightly when she stood up to hug the man.

"Hey. I rushed over her as fast as I could."

"I am glad that you made it. Did you say hi to Sakura?"

"Um. I thought she was a bit busy." Kiba pointed at the couple that was currently in a heavy make-out session.

"Oh." Sasuke noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. He thought that she looked…cute.

"But I left a gift for them. You wanna dance?"

"Sure! It was nice talking to you Uchiha-san." She bowed her head before going off with that guy. Sasuke's eyes never left her. He couldn't quite explain why he felt like punching something – rather some_one_ – when he made her laugh. Or the anger within him when that guy put his arms on her waist. To Sasuke, the song seemed to drag on forever. When it finally ended, he saw that guy kiss her forehead. Sasuke had to take a few deep breaths before he finally stopped seeing red. The only good thing that guy did was that he said her name – Hinata.

Sasuke looked down at his empty glass. He needed another one. Apple cider was better than nothing.

* * *

Sasuke let out a soft sigh. Finally he could leave. As he walked towards the coatroom, he saw her again. She was holding a small child on her lap.

"The cake was so good." The boy said.

"I know. I love chocolate. Like ice cream!" He heard her answer.

"I love ice cream. I wish I had those presents." The boy's attention quickly shifted.

"But those are for Itachi and Sakura. When you get married then you will get presents too."

"But that means I have to get married to a girl. Girls are disgusting."

"Oh?"

"Well not _you_ of course."

"Aw thank you. I think your parents got the car. Let's go meet them." Sasuke saw her pick the boy up and walk out the door. He heard the clicking of heels. How she could carry that boy and walk without falling was beyond him. Instead of leaving like he intended, Sasuke chose to stay a bit longer. She had to come back and get her coat right?

"Uchiha-san?"

"Hn. Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"Stop calling me Uchiha-san. It makes me feel old." Her laugh sounded heavenly.

"Okay then. Sasuke, did you enjoy the wedding?"

"Hn. It was a bit long."

"I agree. But at least Itachi and Sakura are happy. I can't wait to get out of these shoes." He followed her as she sat down on a chair.

"So why did you carry Yuki?"

"Who?"

"That little boy."

"Oh that's his name?" Her response shocked Sasuke. Sensing his shock, she continued on, "I just met him. His parents were trying to get him to leave but he wasn't exactly cooperating. I offered to wait with him while they got the car. So how do you know him?'

"We are family." Even though they were related, Sasuke never held Yuki. In fact the boy rarely spoke to him. Yet Hinata, a complete stranger, was having a conversation with him about ice cream and girls.

"Oh I see. He's a cute kid."

"Hn." Sasuke chose not to tell Hinata about the time Yuki spilled juice all over his white carpet.

"Well it was nice to finally meet you. Sakura talks a lot about you."

"She just talks, a lot." She smiled at his comment.

"That's very true." A few moments of silence feel between them.

"Would you like to dance?" Sasuke suddenly blurted out.

"I would like to but if you don't mind I have to take off my shoes."

"Here." Sasuke bent down and slipped off Hinata's shoes. He could tell the act surprised her. A very visible blush appeared again. Like last time, Sasuke had the same thought. She was cute.

"Thank you." She quietly mumbled.

"Hn." Sasuke led her to the dance floor. Without her heels, she only stood up to his chin.

"There isn't any music."

"Hn. Wait a sec." Sasuke went up to the DJ and requested a song. When he returned, he hesitantly put his hand on her waist. Sensing no rejection, Sasuke pulled her closer to him. Just holding her sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"I thought that you didn't like to dance."

"It's okay."

"Oh." Slowly they started to sway to the music.

"You are pretty good at this."

"Hn. Thanks." All too quickly the song ended. Very reluctantly, Sasuke let her go. Already he missed the warmth of her body next to his. Her smell of lavender was addicting.

"Thank you for the dance Sasuke."

"Hn. Do you have a ride home?" Sasuke wasn't sure why he asked her that. He just needed an excuse, any excuse just to be with her for a few more moments.

"Um, I was just going to call a taxi."

"May I take you?" Sasuke smirked as the blush came up again. She was so easy to read.

"Um okay. Let me just grab my shoes."

* * *

In any normal situation, Sasuke would have already been back to his condo. He would have already pinned her against the wall. He would have already undressed her and the night would have been theirs.

This was not a normal situation.

"You really didn't have to take me home. Turn here please."

"Hn. It's not a problem. It's on the way anyways." She would never need to know that he just lied.

"Ah. It's that one up there." Sasuke pulled up in front of the building she pointed at. He saw her fiddle with her fingers. Sasuke smirked; she was nervous.

"Thank you so much for taking me home Sasuke." She finally looked up at him. Sasuke found that he couldn't look away. It was her who finally broke away. She smiled at him and then got out of the car. Sasuke followed.

"I can walk up by myself."

"Hn." Sasuke found it ironic that he was the one clinging to her.

"I live on the 5th floor." There was no elevator.

"Aren't you going to put your shoes on?"

"It's all right. I can't really walk in those shoes anymore anyways." Without asking her, Sasuke picked Hinata up.

"No really. It's okay. I can walk just not in those shoes."

"Hn. The floor is dirty." She didn't waste her breath, knowing that he wasn't going to listen to her anyway.

"It's the second door on the right." When he reached the front of her door, Sasuke waited for her to find her keys. She found them and opened her door. He gently set her back on the floor.

"Thanks so much for all of your help tonight and for carrying me."

"Hn. You aren't that heavy."

"Oh. Um, that's good." She started to fiddle with her fingers again.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?" The moment she looked up at him, Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away rather quickly. She hid her face in his shirt.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke lifted her face so that she was looking at him again.

"Can I kiss you?" She nodded her head. Slowly, Sasuke brought his face closer to hers. When their lips finally met, Sasuke let out a groan. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her as close as possible. After a while, he felt her slightly pull away. Sasuke complied.

"Go out with me." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow okay?"

"Okay."

"Can you walk?"

"No." Sasuke carefully led her to the couch and pushed for her to sit down. He bent down and lightly placed a kiss on her forehead, inhaling her smell one more time.

"Good night."

"Night." Sasuke left the apartment and closed the door. It took quite a bit of self-control for him to leave her like that. Something about this Hinata Hyuuga was special. He would be stupid if he were to ruin it. At least she had agreed to a date and even let him kiss her.

Sasuke smirked. His brother's wedding was a success indeed.


End file.
